An interactive multimedia CD-ROM and Internet/intranet program providing cultural diversity training will be produced for use in worksites. The Phase II project will develop and evaluate a theoretically-grounded intervention designed to increase: (a) awareness of personal biases and personal reactions to difference; (b) knowledge about bias related to several dimensions of diversity (e.g., race/ethnicity, gender, disability, and age); and (c) skills in communicating in a culturally diverse workplace (e.g., attending, reflecting, taking in difficult-to-hear information, clarifying, and recovering from communication errors). The program will employ demographic targeting on race/ethnicity and gender, tailoring on motivation for training, and self-efficacy. In addition, the program will embed evaluation and remediation to assess and to correct user performance. [unreadable] [unreadable] The construction of the material presented will be determined using formative research procedures with focus groups and in-depth interviews with men and women from several different groups: (a) four race/ethnic groups (African American, Asian/Pacific Islander, European American, and Hispanic); and (b) three groups with workers from populations with high rates of workplace discrimination claims (gender, disability and age bias). Program efficacy will be evaluated with a randomized controlled clinical trial. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]